Blog użytkownika:Orzechoważelka2283/Siła.- Mocna strona Marinette
Em to ja ten ... kurde czas zacząć .... Hej ! Miło mi że tutaj jesteś , . Na wstępie chciałabym Ci powiedzieć że mogą sie pojawaić tu czasem literówki ze względu iż mój brat lekko zepsuł mi klawiature. Co do opowiadania, będzie ono podobne do Kung fu pandy,ponieważ mam ochotę pożyczyć sobie od nich pare miejsc, imoim, nazwisk itp . Narazie nie będzie żadnej zapowiedzi ponieważ jest bardzo późno kiedy to piszę i chciałabym się obudzić w miarę spoko godzinę by zdązyć rano do szkoły. Bye! Zapowiedz (14.03.17r.) -Marinette, skąd u Ciebie taka agresja ? Chcesz mi może o czymś powiedzieć ?- - Mamo, ostanio widziałam tatusia jak trenował to no walke, i ja też tak umiem - powiedziała dziewczynka lekko jąkając się i kiedy tylko jej mama odwróciła wzrok na moment dziewczynka energicznie kopnęła nogą o nogę stołu . Jedno kopnięcie małej dziewczynki wystarczyło by ją złamać . W oczach jej rodziców zamiast dumy i radości jakiej dziewczynka oczekiwała,było widać tylko strach. Była silna,i własnie tego jej ojciec bał się najbardziej, że w przyszłości Marinette rozwinie swoje umiejętności i wykorzysta je w niekoniecznie dobry sposób.Od tego czasu nikt więcej nie widział dziewczynki na dworze przy innych dzieciach, zostawała w domu by nie zrobić krzywdy innym. ''Rozdział 1 . 10 lat później '' Dobra jestem już tu dziś z Wami i tak odrazu mówię że to jest średniowiecze ale będą wykorzystywane takkie słowa jak np: hajs itp XDD Na północy kraju w tzw. Dolinie Spokoju , na szczycie najwyższej góry stał pałac. Mieszkał w nim mistrz,nauczuciel kung fu który wyszkolił czworo największych mistrzów oraz jedego blondyna na Smoczego Wojownka (o nich tam kiedy indziej). Zaś na południu w niewielkiej wiosce mieszkał brat tego nauczyciela,który wyszkolił jednego mistrza , ale potężniejszego niż inni. -Wdech i wydech. Stopy prosto. Nie garb się. Okej , mam dla Ciebie zadanie. kiedy dziewczyna przytakneła swojemu mistrzowi ten kontynuował - Dobra w takim razie czeka Cię podróż, mam dla Ciebie wiadomosć . Mój brat Shifu jest nauczycielem - Mistrzem kung fu ? - przerwała mu -Nie nie , on jest nauczycielem - szybko poprawił swoją ucznnicę i kontynuował .- On tam jakby szukaa piątego.. -Ale co piątego ? - zapytała . Czasami Marinette nie mogła zrozumieć swojego mistrza iż nigdy nie kończył zdania .Powiedział coś i patrzył dumnie swój obraz . - No wojownika . Jest ich czterech plus ten jak mu tam Smoczy Wojownik . Shifu potrzebuje pięci wojowników i to ty będziesz tym piątym! Bez gadania. 2. Czekam mnie długa podróż.~~ Wiiaaaam , ta jasne . Cześć. Przybywam tu z nextem . Zapraszam XD - Oczywiście mistrzu- powiedziała Marinette . Charakterystycznym przywitaniem,porzegnaniem lub coś co ma oznaczać szacunek wobec drugiego mistrza było zwyczajne pochylenie głowy oraz uderzenie pięścią o swoją prostą dloń . Marinette uderzyła pięścią o swoją dłoń i poszła do domu. Spakowała plecak . Kątem oka zobczyła obrazek ze swoimi rodzicami. Wzieła głęboki oddech oraz popatrzyła na twarze jej rodziców. Doskonale wiedziadziała że jej rodzice tego nie chcą, że się martwią, że się boją, że stanie się jakaś krzywda. Nie lubiła tego, kiedy ktoś mówił jej co ma robić. Tutaj Marinette Skupienie. Dostałam mapę od mistrza, czas iść ale co jak moja mama przyjdzie mnie odwiedzić, co z tego że mieszka tam daleko i ... Skup się! .W mojej głowie tam gdzieś pomiędzy tymi wszytkimi głupotami wędruje sobie głos mistrza który zapamiętam do końca życia. Zawsze mi pomagał, a teraz ... widzę że jemu zależy na tym bym została tym piątym wojwnikiem i nie chcę go zawieść. 3. W drogę! Przemiarzając góry, co kawałeczek natrafiałam na wioski pooblklejane plakatami z ogromną górą na której stał Pałac z Jadeitu oraz te ze Smoczym Wojownikiem. Z trudem omijałam dzieci biegające z jakimiś lalkami krzycząc coś. Po długiej drodze po lesie bambusowym , zatrzymałam się koło jakiegoś kamienia i postanowiłam coś zjeść. Wyjełam bułki z plecaka i zaczełam jeść. Kiedy przestawałam na moment przeżuwać , słyszałam kroki a raczej coś lub kogoś co szybko biega. Wstałam i schowałam bułeczki do plecaka. Chciałam iść dalej ,ale ktoś mnie zatrzymał . Przedemną pojawił się chłopak . Blondyn , z zielonymi oczami. - Dawaj hajs - powiedział - Spodziewałam się czegoś innego - powiedziałam i odłożyłam plecak - O chcesz walczyć?- powiedział i chciał uderzyć mnie w noge. W tedy ja zrobiłam unik i wykorzystując moment gdy byłam za nim kopnełam go gdzieś w okolicach biodra . Ten lekko się zachwiał i podbiegł do mnie. Kopnełam go w brzuch a on podszedł do mnie i kopną mnie nogą w ramię. W tym momencie , przypomniała mi się moja jedna z pierwszych lekcji z mistrzem. - Nie wiesz co to sztuka Kung fu! Postrzegasz to tylko jako przywilej, myślisz że jak przynajmniej znasz podstawy możesz grozić innym ? Nie jesteś mistrzem ( mistrz - nie ten najlepszy itp tylko kung fu )- powiedziałam tak jak mój mistrz kiedyś do mnie. To wytrąciło mojego przeciwnika z równowagi , więc nie myślał o Kung Fu tylko o swojej złości .Biegł w moją stronę , a kiedy był tuż obok mnie złapałam go za nadgarstki i przekręciłam nim pare razy. Chłopak przewrócił się i leżał na piszczystej drodze. -I co ? Kręci Ci się w głowie nie jesteś w stanie walczyć , gdybym była Tobą może bym Cię teraz dobiła - powiedziałam i wyruszyłam w dalszą drogę . 4. Zbiżamy się ! XD To coś nowego tym razem z perspektywy Shifu . To dzieje się chwile potem jak Marinette pobiła tego no ..... Tak ! To Adrien :)))) -Diego, mocniej ! Alya szybciej! Ekstra ! Nino, wyżej stopy ! - krzyczałem do moich uczniów. Nagle przybiegł jeden z moich uczniów , który nie trenował . - Witaj Kim , odwiedziłeś już mamę ? - powiedziałem i podałem wodę zdyszanemu chłopakowi - Nie, w połowie drogi , widziałem dziewczyne , usiadła koło głazu i jadła . Nie wiem czy była mistrzem , ponieważ przestała jeść kiedy usłuszała bieg , nie mój . Wstała i zobaczyła Adriena , zaczeli walczyć . Pokonała go .- powiedział Kim i w tedy przyszła reszta uczniów -Niemożliwe - powiedziała Alya -To jest możliwe , zapewne zmierza w naszą stronę ,przecież potrzebujemy piątego - powiedział Diego , Smoczy Wojownik. 5. Witaj, w końcu jesteś. -Ej a gdzie jest Leo ? - zapytał Nino -On zaraz będzie, przyniesie mi wiadomość od brata.- powiedziałem -Koniec treningu na dziś - Powrót do Marinette Nastał wieczór . Każdego dnia zastanawiam się czy jeszcze daleko! Nie mam już siły. Czas odpocząć . Poszłam do jakiejś wioski. Ładnie tu , nawet . Weszłam do jakiejś ,,restauracji" , i zamówiłam kluski. Po zjedzeniu , usiadłam przy innym stoliku koło jakiegoś okna. Cicho, tajemniczo , moje klimaty. - Przepraszam , czy jest tu gdzieś w wiosce jakiś nocleg ? - powiedziałam do sprzedawcy - Nie ma, ale możesz spędzić tą noc w starym pokoju mojego syna, on już tam nie mieszka, teraz jest wielkim wojownikiem - powiedział dumnie -Wieki Wojownik ? A czy to jest może Dolina Spokoju ?- zapytałam , Sprzedawca przytakną . -Okej a więc dziękuje za kluski - powiedziałam , zapłaciłam mu i wybiegłam z restauracji . Jest jest wreszcie . Rozglądałam się gdzie może stać Pałac Kung Fu . Biegłam przed siebie i tak jak mówiłam rozglądałam się , nie patrzyłam przed siebie . Nagle potknełam sie i upadłam . Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam schody , wysokie schody. - NIE !!! - krzyknełam i zaczełam biec na góre , ponieważ bałam się że obudze kogoś i będzie problem Chwilę później ... Ostatni schodek . Wow wysoko i ten pałac taki duży . Pukać czy nie pukać czy nie . Nagle zobaczyłam kogoś kto wspinał ssię na górę i niósł zwój z wiadomością . -Kim jesteś? - zapytał - Jestem Marinette . Przybywam z poludnia , z nie wielkiej wioski Muzyków. - powiedziałam - Właśnie z tamtąd wracam, jesteś od mistrza Yanga ? - zapytał -Tak - powiedziałam i weszliśmy do środka . Tam zobaczyłam medytującego mistrza, niski , lekko zgarbiony Shifu ? - Mistrzu , przyniosłem wiadomość od mistrza Yanga - powiedział chłopak i podał wiadomość swojemu mistrzowi - Pysznie Leo - powiedział mistrz - U mnie dobrze bla bla CO?! prędzej czy później dotrze do Ciebie moja uczennica ! Pysznie . - powiedział ponownie . W tym momencie do pałacu weszli trzej mistrzowie . a jeden z nich zaczą coś krzyczeć - Uspokój się Kim , co ty tutaj robisz ? - spytał mistrz prawdopodobnie mnie - Jestem od mistrza Yanga, - powiedziałam - Okej do sali trenigowej ! - powiedział Shifu. Aż plecak spadł mi z pleców . 6. Rozmowa . Już wiem gdzie będę ćwiczyć ! -Nie, kilometry które musiałam przebiec by dotrzeć tu były długie zwłaszcza kiedy musiasz uważać - powiedzialłam - A na kogo ty musisz uważać ? - zapytała się mnie Alya - Przed moim ojcem. - powiedziałam i podniosłam plecak -Kim jest Twój ojciec ? - zapytał Shifu -Przyjdę jutro -powiedziałam Schodziłam powoli po schodach. Normalnie zeskoczyłabym z tej górki. Mój ojciec jest zły, ma 3 wojowników którzy rozwalają wszytsko co ona tylko chce.Zabijają, walczą, kradną. Na początku jak jeszcze się z mamą bał był okej . Później coś mu się ubzdurało i zaczą mnie trenować . Poźniej miałam być taka jak on oraz miałam tak walczyć , zabijać czy kraść jak jego ,,uczniowie" . 11:32, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:32, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:32, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:32, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:32, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)~ -I co mistrzu nie skomentujesz tego ? -zapytał się Kim - To ona walczyła z Adrienem. - - Dziewczyna ma trudną przeszłość to widać że jest silna. Ma charakter który pozwala jej na wszystko, niech tylko walczy tak dobrze jak na to wygląda - powiedział Shifu 11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC)11:39, mar 29, 2017 (UTC) Diego , Kim, Leo , Nino i Alya poszli do swojego domu za Jadeitowym Pałacem . Był to dom w 10 pokojami , kuchnią , jakąś łazienką , spiżarnią . Pokoje na piętrze , w każdym było łóżko, twarde dość ale wygodne , jakiś stoliczek i tyle. - Sądze że ta dziewczyna jest .... - powiedział Leo - Nada się na wojownika Jadeitowego Pałacu- Powiedział Diego -Zwłaszcza gdy jest to tak jakby rodzina Shifu - powiedział Nino -No błagam was , taki wojownik a ucieka przed własnym ojcem - powiedziała Alya - boi się ! - Też bym się bał , walczy jak nie malo kto , nie wiem cczy Ciebie by nie pokonała , więc nie dystutuj na czyjś temat bo jak widać już nie jesteś ulubienicą Shifu- powiedział Kim i wszyscy weszli do kuchni . RANEKKKKK ' - Witaj Marinette , a więc jesteś Zapraszam ! - powiedział Shifu kiedy zapukałam , wyjaśnił mi że reszta jeszcze śpi . - Choć , wychodzimy z pałacu skręcamy w prawo a potem znów w prawo, idziemy prosto i widzimy dom moich uczniów , a tam po lewej stronie jest most do sali treningowej - powiedział i tak własnie dotarliśmy na następną górę na której stał drewiny budynek z trójkątnym dachem. Weszliśmy do środka . Mistrz wyjaśnia że kiedy wejde na kłody które są przedemną one po uruchomieniu zacznąa się kręcić , będą ruszać się również nad tym kłody z żelaznymi kolcami. Kiedy to przejde musze wykazać sie zwonnoscią i nie dać się po ciąć żelaznymi kolcami ,po tym czeka mnie 4 metry czegoś co wygląda tak : Jest kłoda , która stoji z dwoma prostymi ,,ramionami" które się obracają i takich jest tam dużo . Jedno uderzenie takiej kłody uruchamia reszte , króko mówiąc wszytko sie obraca i trzeba sie przed tym obronić . Dalej , mistrz wyjaśnił że później jest płaska podłoga , jego posłańcy itp strzelają z kusz i trzeba uważać .Na tej misce z jedeitu która stoji kawałek dalej ćwiczy się równowagę , ''Ale to długie nie ? :33 Tak, Adrien jest zły , będzie walka ;D XD '' ''-''A więc zaczynaj- powiedział Shifu -Ale teraz ? - -No teraz - powiedział i pociągną za dzwignie . Kiedy wskoczyłam na te kłody nie mogłam utrzymać równowagi,zachwiałam się lekko i mało co nie wywaliłam się -SKUP SIĘ - usłuszam od Shifu Zaczełam skupiać się na tym co robię . Machnełam pięściami w przód na mała rozgrzewkę a równoczenie starałam się nie glebnąć na te ruchowe kłody . Kop z obrotu , kop w bok ruchy obronne ( nw ) skok i ...oł uświadomiłam sobie że lecą na mnie dwie kłody z kolcami .Kątem oka zobaczyłam wejscie uczniów Shifu do sali trenigowej . - I Szpagacik - powiedziałam pod nosem .Zrobiłam szpagat i uderzyłam nogami z całej siły w te dwie kłody, które roztrzaskały się. Skumałam o co chodzi . Zeskoczyłam na doł .Podskoczylam do góry i takim moim charakterystycznym ułożeniem dłoni uderzyłam o jedną kłode która pękła .Powtórzyłam to pare razy :kop z prawej nogi . kop z lewej . Przeszłam do tych ostrzy , nie dałam rady ledwo o zauważył mistz Shifu . Dotarłam do tego czegoś ci sie obraca i trzeba się bronić , tak jak przed przeciwnikiem .Wiele razy zdaryło mi się kopnąć , uderzyć rozwalić ale pod konieć kiedy dotarłam do tych strzelców, pomijając półkule z jadeitu , zauważyłam że oni już strzelili i masa strzał leci w moją stronę zrobiłam tak jak tata mnie uczył . Dwa szybkie kroki ręce do przodu . - Siła pewność Dasz radę ! - powtarzałam w myślach . -zaciśnij pięść - pomyślałam (ale to wszystko tak szybciutko wiecie te ruchu TAK SZYBKO WSZYSTKO XD) -Udało się ? -zapytałam i zobaczyłam strzały leżące na podłodze -Marinette skąd potrafisz ten ruch ? -zapytał mistrz Shifu kiedy do niego podeszłam -Od ojca, był mistrzem Kung Fu teraz już nie ... - powiedziałam - A jakich ruchów Cię jeszcze nauczył ? -zapytała Alya -Marinette twój tata i tmój brat wiele Cię nauczyli to widać,masz potenciał i chyba nie chcę nikogo innego w moi pałacu a więc Wielka Piątka skąpletowana - powiedział Shifu chwile później Usiadłam na schodku przed pałacem , piłam wodę w jakims kubku z bambusa z narysowanym Diego. -Myślałam że jest blondynem - pomyślałam Patrzyłam na zachód słońca . Myślałam o tym chłopaku z którym walczyłam . Kim był ? ..... - Dobry Wieczór znalazłaś nowy domek ? - usłyszłam za sobą - To ty ! Ten blondynek z którym walczyłam - powiedziałam -Nom niestety , a tak swoją drogą ... -Swoją drogą co ? Dalej chcesz dostać ? - Zaczeliśmy walkę . Przynajmniej on zaczą , ja tam robiłam szybkie uniki On próbował mnie kopnąć złapałam go za tą nogę i chciałam nim obkręcić tak jak tamtym razem ale nie dał się nabrać . Uderzył mnie ręką w brzuch a ja go w ramię , wyminialiśmy ciosy aż w końcu zdenerwowałam i zaczełam atakować moceniej -Mam twarde dłonie , takie info - powiedziałam .Rozpędziłam sie uderzyłam dłońmi w jego brzuch co lekko go osłabiło i się przerócił -Adrien,przynosisz hańbę Jadeitowemu Pałacowi za każdym razem kiedy tu się zjawiasz. Czego tu chcesz ? - powiedział Diego .Nie wiem z kąd on się tam wziął. Adrien , bo chyba tak ma na imię,wstał. -Nie podnoś się nie masz sznas w walcę z nią a co dopiero z nami obojga -powiedził Diego -Czekaj , mówi Ci coś nazwisko Cheng ? - zapytałam -Tak , to mój .... a co Ciebię to interesuję ? Wiesz gdybyś kochała ojca teraz lalibyśmy tego ,,Smoczego Wojownika" - powiedział i ogarną że nie powinnien tego mówić , zzwiasku z tym zatkał buzię rękami -Ojca ? Aha jesteś jednym z trzech - powiedziałam -No trudno taki życie .Ja tu wrócę i twój ojciec będzie rządził tym pałacam - powiedział wiął rozpęd i zeskoczył z góry na której stał Pałac -Co on mówił ? -zapytał Leo -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia , musze iść - powiedziałam -Nie skoro mas tu zostać powiesz nam o co chodzi z tobą i twoim ojciem - powiedział Shifu -Zapraszamy do środka- powiedział Nino i otworzył drzwi Jadeitowego pałacu , w którym stały pamiątki z walk legendarnych wojowników ( o tym kiedy indziej ) .Usiedliśmy wszyscy na trzech schodkach które były ułożone w takim jakby kole. Otaczały jakieś czuściutkie bajorko nad którym wisiał złoty smok . -A więc Marinette od początku - powiedział Shifu -A więc od małego , znaczy kiedyś mój ojciec jakby to powiedzieć był ojcem .On zajmował się mną , uczył grać w szachy , czytał mi różne zwoje , zabierał mnie na różne wycieczki , żeby tylko z dala od Kung fu ,sądził że jestem agresywna . Ale pewnego dnia zaczą mnie trenować.. Nie wiem po co w sumie , medytowaliśmy bardzo dużo .Ale nie wiem, coś mu strzelliło do głowy ubzdurał sobie że wyszkoli sobie jeszcze 3 wojowików ,bo chce . I kiedy dorosłam troche zaproponował mi cos w rodzaju założenia jakiejś grupy złodziejskiej . Na początku się zgodziłam bo bardzo go kochałam ale nie kosztem innych . Nie mogłam przebywać z kimś kto kradł itp. Więc zrezygnowałam . Od tamtego dnia go nie widziałam . - powidziałam -Co zamierza ? - zapytała Alya -Powiedział , Adrien w sesie - mówił Diego ale mu przerwałam -Adrien był 5 wojownikiem ,prawda ? Co się stało ? - zapytałam - Cheng zjawił się tu jakieś 4 miesiące temu . Udawał że on i jego ,,uczniowie" są tu w sprawach pokojowych . Przyjeliśmy ich otwarcie .Taki był ich plan ponieważ chcieli zdobyć pałac . Pokonaliśmy ich ale Adrien żywił urazę do Mistrza Shifu że nie jest Smoczym i dołączył do nich dlatego jest ich terazz 4 + twój Ojciec - powiedziała Alya -Adrien jest dobrym przeciwnikiem , tyko widać że czegoś sie lęka . Boi się czegoś . Normalnie kiedyś to był dobry lepszy niż nie jedno z was ale teraz coś się zepsuło - powiedział Shifu Wszyscy poszliśmy do kuchni , w domu za pałaacem . -Marinette musisz zobaczyć wioskę , odwiedzimi knajpke taty Diego - powiedział Kim -Tam jest mega - powiedziała Alya -Wiem wiem jadłam tam kluski - powiedziałam -Co jutro jest sobota ? -zapytał Leo -Tak -Jest ! - krzyknął Leo - sory -A czemu tak się cieszysz ? - zapytałam - Bo w tedy Shifu zaczyna trening o 9;00 , a nie 6;30 - powiedział Nino -Mainette , każdego dnia nasza 5 a teraz już 6 musi biec do wioski , bo tacy ,,złodzieje " typu 7 osobowa banda Funga obrabia wieśniaków , czy Temutai , wysoki , gruby dużo waży okropny jest ma nawet armię , ma jakieś dziwne pomysły , złe pomysły , jak mu tam ... no ten Tong Fo taki niski człek operuje między innymi bandą Funga , Hun Dun działa w pojedynkę ale umię walczyć bo tki jeden debil , czyli ja go nauczyłem kiedyś ..... - powiedział Diego -Kluski na stole -zawołał Kim Po zjedzeniu wszyscy poszliśmy do swoich pokoji , Alya zaprwadziła mnie do pokoju na wprost Diego . Tak jak mówiłam twarde łóżko z bambusowego drewna, jakiś stoliczek i nic pozatym . Położyłam się i próbowłam zasnąć . Następnego ranka, wyszłam z pokoju i szłam na palcach po tej skrzypiącej podłodze by nikogo nie obudzić. Przeszłam po moście i usiadłam pod drzewem obok sali treningowej . ''Wdech i wydech opano- *ćwirkanie ptaków . '' ''Marinette spokojnie jeszcze raz ... ''Wdech i wydech opa- *ćwirkanie ptaków '' ''Luzik do trzech razy sztukaa może się uda ( * taki ledwo co nie wybuchnie XD*) '' ''Wdech i wydech o - *ćwirkanie ptaków * '' ''No to są chyba jakieś jaja ... '' Wstałam wziełam glęboki wdech i już miałam 'zrobić' wydech kiedy te ptaki ,,zaćwierkały" . -Marinette , trenig jest później - powiedział Shifu -Wiem Mistrzu ale chciałam pomedytować tak jak kiedyś z Mistrzem Yangiem - powiedziałam - A .... ptaki , Dieego kiedy został Smoczym Wojowikiem też pewnego ranka chciał pomedytować , przyszedł w to samo miejsce ale również denerwowały go to gniazdo które miał '''nad głową ( żeby nie było że na głowie XD) - powiedział Shifu uśmiechając się -Rozumiem , a mistrzu słyszysz to ? - zapytałam wsłuchująć się w wrzask wieśniaków -Tak to Temutai , leć do wioski ja obudzę resztę - powiedziała Shifu -Dobrze - powiedziałam rozpędziłam się i zeskoczyłam z góry . Wpatrywałłam sie w ziemie , kiedy nadszedł czas by lądować uderzyłm nogami o trójkąty dach jakiegoś domu , ześlizgnełam sie z dachówek i wskoczyłam na kolejny dom / knajpe , nie wiem ( wiecie odstępy miedzy domkami nie były kurde 10m tylko jakiś 1m :) ) biegłam po dachach . Zatrzymałam sie i wylądowałam na ziemi . - Zostaaw to jabłko - powiedziałam i rzuciłam w Temutia wokiem ( patelnia czy coś takiego ) -Zejdz mi z drogi bo nie widzę jak biegną mistrzowie z Pałacu - powiedziaał - Jestem jednym z mistrzów - powiedziałam -Serio ? Nie wyglądasz , brać ją - powiedział Temutai do swoich ,,wojowników" dużo ich było ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania